Who's to blame?
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: When Candlehead's brother comes to stay, he seems to break everything he touches, so Candlehead comes over to sleep at Taffyta's while her house is being rebuilt. But is Candlehead hiding something? And is the story she tells what really happened?


Who's to blame?

**Well, here it is, my first story! If you like it, please review it to tell me! If you don't, well, don't bother reviewing unless you have constructive criticism for me. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing on, and let you read!**

It had been a long day.

Taffyta trudged home wearily after the races. Rancis had beaten her in the roster, but she'd kicked him to the curb in the avatar races. She didn't care; he didn't act like her friend much anymore, because he spent all his time with Vanellope. Besides, she was still popular even if he ignored her, because she'd been chosen way more than him today. Although, she kind of wished she hadn't, as the gamers really pushed her to her limit, and, considering she was only 10, she was exhausted.

She rounded the corner of Racers Street, and walked towards her little pink house. The sight of it always made her feel better, from its short squat structure to its pink heart shaped windows. She sighed happily and smiled, but that smile dropped when she checked her mailbox. As usual, she had at least 50 fan letters to answer.

It was going to be a long evening.

She signed the last letter, and then flexed her hand to get rid of the writing cramps. Yawning, she went into the kitchen and made herself some sugary popcorn. Curled up on the sofa in her pyjamas, she selected her favourite film, _Strawberries and cream_, about a girl who wanted to be a master chef, but couldn't cook. She liked it because the girl reminded her of Candlehead (because she was a bit of a ditz), who was her very best friend. Even when some of the other racers had shunned her after the game's reset, Candlehead had stayed by her, and eventually convinced the others to talk to her again. In return, she'd said she'd help Candlehead with anything she ever wanted.

'Ding Dong!'

_ARGHH,_ Taffyta screamed silently, _Every time I get settled and about to relax, something happens!_

She stormed over to the door and flung it open. There stood a very sheepish looking Candlehead. Warning bells went off in Taffyta's head. Whenever Candlehead had that look on her face, it meant she was going to ask for a favour Taffyta wouldn't like.

"Hiya Taffy," said Candlehead. Taffyta sighed. "Candlehead, whatever it is you want, can you just cut to the chase? I've got a movie to watch and popcorn going cold."

"Well – do you remember my brother?"

Stupid question. Last time Candlehead's brother was here, he accidently destroyed three karts, cut off Nougetsia's plait, upturned a box of her _fans_ and more. When he left, the damage cost at least 50 gold coins.

"Yes, Candles, I remember your brother. We all do."

"Well, he … he … he …"

"Stop saying he and tell me what's HAPPENED!"

"He's come for an overnight stay."

An overnight stay? What was so terrible about that?

"Well he can't do much damage in one night, can he?"

Candlehead thought for a moment, counting on her fingers.

"He's already broken 30 candles, set fire to my house, spooked the candypoodle, destroyed my relationships with two other racers because he answered my phone for me, melted the wheels on my kart, and…" She trailed off, trying to remember the last thing "Oh yeah, he upturned a box of your fans again."

"And what do you expect me to do, Candlehead?" Sighed Taffyta.

"Well, Bexey's asleep now, but he sleepwalks," _Of course he does_, thought Taffyta "So I've locked up the house and I was wondering if I could sleepover for tonight? Pretty pretty please?" Said Candlehead, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well…"

"You said you'd help me out whenever!" said Candlehead, pouting. "You promised."

"Okay, fine!" Exclaimed Taffyta.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Squealed Candlehead, as she ran over to her cart and pulled out her overnight bag.

_Wait a minute – I thought the wheels on Candlehead's kart were melted?_

"Hey, Candles, I thought you couldn't drive your kart? Seeing as it had no wheels?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I "borrowed" Jubee's." The green haired racer stated.

"WHAT? Candlehead, you can't take other people's kart! Jubeelina will be so worried – wait a minute, Jubee lives right next door! Did you walk all the way down Racers street (Which was a pretty long street) just so you could steal a kart and drive it three metres down the road? Really Candles?"

* * *

><p>After they had watched the film, they decided to play truth or dare. After several ridiculous dares, it was Taffyta's turn again.<p>

"Ok Taffy," _I hate that nickname_, thought Taffyta, "Truth or dare?"

"Uhh … truth."

"Hmm … do you have a crush on Rancis?"

"WHAT? No, of course not, why would I, why would you, I don't – of course not!" Taffyta exclaimed, shocked.

Candlehead giggled. "You do like Rancis, don't you? Even though he's dating Vanellope, you still like him." Taffyta was fuming mad, but she covered it up with an exasperated expression.

"Ok candles," she said sweetly "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Taffyta smiled mischievously. "I dare you to go to see Gloyd, dressed as an enormous cupcake."

"Nooo! Taffy, you can't do this to me! He'll laugh at me loads and he'll never take me seriously again!" Candlehead pleaded.

"Well, you can do that, or you can tell Minty you were the one who broke her kart's wheels and hid her helmet."

Candlehead blanched. Everyone was afraid of Minty's temper.

"I'll do the giant cupcake." She muttered.

Taffyta smirked. "I'll wait here for you."

When Candlehead came back, Taffyta ran to the door. "Where were you? You took ages! I was worried sick!"

Candlehead replied sheepishly, "Well, I left in my cupcake suit, but then half way there I got caught on a fence, and I accidently set fire to it with my candle, and then Swizzle came out to put out the fire, and shout at me, but then he saw my cupcake suit was all ripped and he let me inside to help repair it. But then I knocked over his picture of his first roster win, and he got rather angry, and also I spilt juice over his carpet. Eventually, when I got to Gloyd's house, he was asleep, and so I came back here."

_Urgh_, thought Taffyta, _does she have to be such a ditz? _

Afterwards, the two racers went to sleep, but, suddenly, Candlehead sat up, screamed as if she'd seen a ghost, and ran forward and tackled Taffyta's trophy shelf. Taffyta woke up with a start. When she saw Candles screaming, throwing all her trophies everywhere, and just basically going berserk, she went into panic mode and started screaming too. When the two girls had finally calmed down, Taffyta confronted Candlehead.

"Why? Why would you start screaming and throwing all my trophies everywhere?"

"Well, I h-had a n-nightmare about the r-roster r-race." Candlehead said, looking down at the floor.

"What was it?"

"You had w-won the race, b-but then y-your trophy grew scary t-teeth and st-started killing everyone!" She blurted out, on the verge of tears.

Taffyta comforted her, and she eventually went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, they ate a breakfast of chocolate cereal, and then went to Lemonade Lake for a while. Unfortunately, as they were sunbathing, Gloyd and Swizzle crept up on them and covered them in taffy from the swamp. They chased them all the way to cereal box canyon, when they caught them, tied them up and hung them from trees, dangling over the taffy swamp. They kept threatening to cut the ropes, but eventually they released them, and let them go once they splashed them in chocolate mud.<p>

Laughing, they walked back to Candlehead's house, which had been completely rebuilt. Bexey, Candles brother, was outside, talking to the repairmen. He came over to greet them. A crowd of racers was slowly gathering round to see the redesigned house.

"Candlebud, you're back!"

Taffyta raised an eyebrow. "Candlebud?"

"Childhood nicknames." Candlehead said, blushing furiously.

"Anyway," said Bexey, "Thanks for taking her for the night Taffyta. Honestly, can you believe she set fire to her _own_ house? Not to mention breaking 30 of her _own_ candles, scaring her _own_ candypoodle, and melting the wheels on her _own_ kart!" he said, smiling.

"Wait a minute, Candles, you said Bexey did all of those things! Does this mean you were the one who knocked over my fans? Both times?" Taffyta said angrily.

"Yeah, and does that mean you were the one who answered the phone and shouted "Red is stupid"? I knew the voice sounded too much like yours to be a faker." Said Jubileena.

"Oh yeah, and when I called, you said "Ditch the hat, it makes you look stupid"!" Shouted Adorabeezle.

"Thought you were Gloyd…" murmured Candlehead, not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"Hey!" said Gloyd, looking scandalized.

"Wait, so this means you were the one who broke my kart last time Bexey came over!" said Swizzle.

"And mine!" said Crumbelina.

"And mine too!" said Minty. Candlehead seemed to shrink when Minty glared at her.

"Well I've never tried a kart the same shape as any of yours, and I wanted to try …" she died off at the end of the sentence, as she saw Nougetsia glowering at her.

'So it was you who cut off my plait! Do you know how long it took to grow it back?! How surprised everyone was when I was chosen as an avatar?! How could you do that Candlehead?!"

"Uh … erm … well … gotta go!" She said quickly, jumping into Citrusella's kart and riding off.

Taffyta sighed, turning to Candles brother, who had been watching everything with wide eyes. "Well Bexey, I'm sorry we thought you did all those things. We should probably have known not to trust Candlehead."

Bexey laughed. "Don't worry, Candlebud blames things on me all the time. You should have seen her when we went to visit our cousins in Italy, I spent the whole holiday sitting in the naughty corner."

Everyone laughed, and waved goodbye as Bexey drove away.

"So," said Taffyta, turning to face the other racers. "Who wants to help me find her when she gets lost?"

_The end_

**Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more! And if you have any story requests, please tell me! This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night. Goodbye!**


End file.
